The Best Medicine
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Part of my Callie and Owen series. Gibbs is reckless with his life once again and ends up getting shot, forgetting that he has so much to lose. cute and fluffy, not much plot. For Fashiongirl97, Happy Birthday!


**This is for Fashiongirl97's birthday, hope you have a great one, you deserve it for being such a great friend to me and helping me all the time with my fanfiction.**

**It's just a cute, fluffy story. Part of my Callie and Owen series, now with Emma, not really important to read the other ones in the series.**

The Best Medicine

It had all been a blur before his eyes, one moment he'd kicked open the apartment door, hoping to find the killer on the other side so he could arrested them then the next thing he knew, he'd been on the floor, a stinging in his chest and blood on the floor, on his hands.

Tony had rushed in upon hearing the gun shots, he saw the killer standing over Gibbs' almost lifeless body, his gun aimed at Gibbs' head.

"Put the gun down" DiNozzo's voice rang in Gibbs' ears as he began to lose consciousness, just before he lost all consciousness Gibbs saw that the man who had shot him dropped his gun and Tony arrested him.

Tim was at Gibbs' side "Stay awake boss" he told the older man.

"An ambulance is on it's way" Ziva's voice came from the doorway, wavering slightly with concern.

"Boss you need to stay, awake" Tim repeated as he watched Gibbs close his eyes. The younger agent turned to look at Ziva "Jenny's going to kill us" he told her.

Ziva's heart sunk, she'd almost forgotten about Gibbs' redhead wife, mother of Gibbs' three children, one of her best friends, their director. She pulled out her phone and dialled the ever so familiar number.

….

Jenny was sat in the kitchen of the house she shared with her husband and their three children. The house that her husband had bought many decades ago with his first wife, the house that was now full of family, fun and love when it had once been a house full of ghosts and a reminder of loneliness.

She sat with their youngest child opposite her sitting in a high chair, Emma had been the only children in their family had had been planned, something that they'd both wanted to try for.  
Emma was just coming up to two months old, Jenny was still on maternity leave for a little bit longer before going back to work.

The baby was just as beautiful as Callie and Owen, she having inherited her mother's green eyes and father dark brown hair that had hints of red when the light hit it just right. Jenny had just finished feeding the baby and was about to start dinner for Callie and Owen, she herself was planning to have dinner when her husband came home at whatever time it was.

She hated not being at work, not being able to know what Gibbs and his team were doing. Not knowing if they had lots of work or hardly any, but she did love being at home with the kids, it meant she got to make up for the time she'd so often not been able to be there for them, especially Owen, she'd missed so much of his life when he'd been young and she still regretted it till this day.

Owen and Callie were currently in the front room with Jasper, things were still rocky between herself and her resurrected father but they were civil with one another. Both Jasper and his daughter knew that they wouldn't be able to get back to anywhere near the relationship they'd once had so this was good for now.

The shrill cry of her mobile brought her from her thoughts and also made Emma start to cry, at once the redhead answered the phone, sandwiching it between her shoulder and her ear while she picked up the baby and began to sooth her.

"Shepard" she spoke as she bounced Emma up and down in her arms in an attempt to stop her from crying.

"Jenny it's me" Ziva's voice came through the phone sounding very worried and almost sad.

"Ziva" Jenny smiled to herself, it had been too long since she'd spoken to the women who had once been her work partner.

"I...It's Gibbs , he's…" the Israeli began but then Jenny heard the sound of sirens in the background and her heart began to beat really fast and she felt like she was going to throw up, just like when she'd been told he'd been in the car accident over a year ago.

"How bad?" Jenny asked, trying to control herself, trying to stop herself from breaking into a thousand pieces, she needed to stay together for her family, for her children,

"He's been shot in the chest, the paramedics seemed optimistic, he's being taken to Bethesda now" Ziva explained as Tony ushered her into the car.

"I'll meet you there" Jenny told her before putting the phone down and sliding it back into her pocket. "Come on Baby, we have to go see daddy" Jenny mumbled into Emma's soft auburn curls before pressing a quick kiss to them as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Jasper automatically turned to face his daughter from where he sat on the sofa that he'd slept on when he'd first appeared on the front door step, over a year and a half ago. "Are you alright Jennifer?" he asked her, she looked more pale than usual and her beautiful green eyes seemed to be watery.

"We need to get to Bethesda" She told her father, her voice just above a whisper trying not to alert the children but Callie had supersonic hearing.

The little redhead turned "What's wrong mummy, has a bad man hurt daddy again?" She asked, her blue eyes that looked so much like Gibbs' looking watery with worry.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded "But he's going to be okay, just needs medicine to feel better" Jenny tried to assure her daughter.

"Should we get him some ice cream, daddy always says it's the best medicine when I'm feeling sad?" Callie asked her mother inquisitively.

"Uh maybe" Jenny smiled and pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, "Now go get your shoes on, both of you" she ordered. Owen eyed his mother suspiciously for a moment before following after his sister.

"I'll drive" Jasper told his daughter, feeling she was far too emotional to drive.

"You don't…" Jenny began but her father cut her off.

"I'm not arguing with you Jennifer" he told her sternly, showing her where she got her stubbornness from.

….

Fifteen minutes later the Gibbs-Shepard family rushed through the doors of the waiting room, determine to find out, how Gibbs was, to make sure their missing member was okay.

Gibbs' team already sat in the waiting room and all jumped up when Jenny and the family walked in, "Have you heard anything?" the redhead asked Ducky, knowing that he was practically a doctor so would have a better understanding of what was going on.

"Yes, the bullet did no real damage, seemed the shooter was a pretty lousy shot, mostly flesh and muscle wound" Ducky explained.

Jenny let out a sigh of relief, she'd been so worried. "So dad's going to be okay?" Owen asked from where he stood next to his grandfather Jasper.

Ducky turned to the young boy of about nine "You're father's going to be absolutely fine" he assured with a smile.

"So we can see him?" Owen asked, his green eyes full of hope.

"Uh yes, Abigale is in their now with McGee" Ducky spoke now to Jenny "He's in room 208, next floor up" the older man assured Jenny who then turned to her immediate family.

"We'll stay here, you go" Jasper assured his daughter, gently placing arms on Owen and Callie's shoulders and then offered to take a now sleeping baby Emma from her mother's arms.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled at her father "Bring them in fifteen minutes" she said, wanting just a moment alone with her husband, whether him asleep or not, she had some choice words for him.

Jenny then left the other and headed to the elevator where she rode it to the next floor and stepped out, luckily just opposite her husband's hospital room. She looked inside and saw Abby looking at Gibbs with a worried expression and Tim beside her, holding her hand, there to comfort her.

"I told you, he'll be fine Abs" Tim quietly assured her, Abby nodded with a slight sniff.

The Goth then looked over to the doorway and noticed the redhead standing there, "Jenny" she ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug "You're finally here, why does Gibbs have to be so reckless, the doctors said he'd been okay and I'm sure he will be, he always is…" Abby began to ramble.

"Abs, let Jenny breath" Tim stepped in, seeing the redhead was finding it hard to breath, once realised Jenny looked at the younger man with thanks.

"Oh sorry right, We'll uh leave you" Abby cast a glance over at Gibbs' sleeping state in the hospital bed before dragging Tim out of the room and leaving Jenny to have a moment with her husband.

Once alone the redhead was straight at her husband's side, his skin wasn't as tanned as it normally was and his face seemed to be scrunched up in a sort of painful expression. Jenny reached over and began to gently run a finger over his face, smoothing out all of the edges before gently rubbing his scalp and forehead in a circular motion, something she did when he was stressed, something she'd found out years ago soothed his pain to no end.

Noting he didn't look in so much pain she pressed a kiss to his forehead "You have to stop doing this" she told him, her voice stern, "What would me and the kids do without you?" she asked him, knowing he couldn't hear or answer her, but she needed to get this off of her chest.

Jenny gently tapped him on the back of the head, something he'd only done to her one or twice but something he often did to his team. "Love you" she mumbled pressing a little kiss to his lips, almost hoping like Callie always did when Gibbs was hurt that 'true love's kiss' would wake him up and make everything better again.

….

The first thing Gibbs was aware of when he woke was the constant beating of the heart monitor beside him, then the smell of disinfectant filled his nose making him feel sick, he was in a hospital great, just what he wanted, well it was better than being dead.

His thought's quickly changed to his family, Jenny, Owen, Callie and little Emma. "Jen" he groaned trying to force his eyes open.

"He just said mum's name" Gibbs heard his son's familiar voice.

"Should we go get her?" Callie then spoke.

"No" Owen replied with a shake of his head "She told us to stay here, she'll be back".

"Owen…Cal" Gibbs groaned once more, finally his eyes opened, he cringed at the bright lights of the hospital room.

"Dad" the two children squealed as Gibbs tried to roll over to face them.

"Hey guys" Gibbs smiled at them as he spoke, his voice hoarse, the smell of milky vanilla then reached his nose, he looked over to the cabinet beside the bed and saw an empty pot of Vanilla ice cream from the hospital canteen, it confused him a little.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked her father, drawing his attention back to her, he noticed she had a smear of what looked like the Vanilla ice-cream on her cheek.

"I am, but you've got a little something there" he told her, motioning to her cheek making the little girl scrunch her nose and giggle much like her mother before wiping it off with her sleeve.

Just as Owen was about to speak Jenny entered the hospital room with baby Emma in her arms who'd just been changed. "You're awake" she smiled brightly at her husband, relief filling her veins. She now had the proof she needed to assure herself that he really was well and truly alright. Though she was still angry at him for being so reckless when there was so much to lose and he could sense it too.

"Uh huh" Gibbs gave his wife a smug smile, something he was sure he would pay for later, but she really had to stop worrying about him, he always pulled through, plus the sight of her holding his baby or her with any of their children, made his heart overwhelmed with pride.

"What happened to the ice cream?" Jenny asked the two children in front of her.

"Uh…." They both looked at their mother shocked, both had hopped she wouldn't have noticed.

"It wasn't for you, it was for your father" She reminded them and then looked at Callie "You told me it was the best medicine for someone who was hurt or sad"

"Daddy being hurt makes me sad" Callie replied smartly making both Jenny and Gibbs smile at their daughter, Jenny hugged her oldest daughter lightly before pressing a kiss to her red hair.

"I'll go get your father more ice-cream" Jenny sighed turning on her heels.

"You don't have to" Gibbs' voice from the best made her stop and turn to face him.

"Why?" she asked taking more steps towards him, her green eyes surveying him suspiciously.

"I've got the best medicine here already" Gibbs assured her, his blue eyes shining with love and adoration for what they had together, this experience only made him realise it more.

Jenny rolled her eyes at him, trying to be sweet to stop her being made at him, she walked over and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips making Callie and Owen both 'ewww' at the same time.

"Your not off the hook yet" she mumbled to him when they parted, Gibbs knew she wouldn't be the women she was if she forgave him so easily.

The End…

**Once again Happy Birthday to Fashiongirl97,hope you liked this xxxx**


End file.
